In the U.S., 30% of adults have elevated triglycerides (TG)>150 mg/dL. The prevalence of adults with severe hypertriglyceridemia (TG>500 mg/dL) is 1.7%. Current treatments include lifestyle modification (diet, exercise and smoking cessation), prescription grade fish oil, fibrates, and niacin.
ApoC3 is a secreted liver protein shown to inhibit lipoprotein lipases that hydrolyze TG into free fatty acids; inhibit ApoE-mediated hepatic uptake of TG-rich lipoproteins through LDLR and LRP as well as receptor independent endocytosis; and promote hepatic VLDL secretion. At least one mutation in the human APOC3 gene has been associated with a favorable lipid profile. (Pollin T I et al. (2008) A null mutation in human APOC3 confers a favorable plasma lipid profile and apparent cardioprotection. Science. 322(5908):1702-5).
Double-stranded RNA molecules (dsRNA) have been shown to block gene expression in a highly conserved regulatory mechanism known as RNA interference (RNAi). WO 99/32619 (Fire et al.) discloses the use of a dsRNA of at least 25 nucleotides in length to inhibit the expression of genes in C. elegans. dsRNA has also been shown to degrade target RNA in other organisms, including plants (see, e.g., WO 99/53050, Waterhouse et al.; and WO 99/61631, Heifetz et al.), Drosophila (see, e.g., Yang, D., et al., Curr. Biol. (2000) 10:1191-1200), and mammals (see WO 00/44895, Limmer; and DE 101 00 586.5, Kreutzer et al.).